


Besoin

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rating: NC17, Smut, little house, relationship, wolf trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly goes back to see Will after the night of his nightmare. This is a full day and night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vérités Révélées

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "From Out Of My Nightmares" You don't have to read it first but there are references. Was a PWP piece with sex

Chapter 1: Vérités Révélées

Beverly sat at the end of his driveway hoping no one could see her. She kept asking herself, "Why am here?", but she already knew the answer. She just thought if she pretended like she didn't it might make it a little easier. She starred through the windshield and up the long, dirt driveway. She shook her head thinking how she always thought his driveway went on forever; as if it were leading to a grand mansion sat back in the woods. Instead it led up to Will's house; a house that appeared to have seen better days but was full of character. She knew how much Will loved that place. If he could have it his way he would never leave it. Beverly knew she couldn't sit at the end of the driveway forever. She had to come up with a reason of why she was there and she couldn't say she was in the neighborhood. Wolf Trap wasn't exactly the place you drove through on a regular basis. Did she just tell him since the last time they were together she couldn't get him out of her head? Did she tell him that every time she saw him at work her mind instantly flashed back to the night when she was completely his? That night still haunted her, if haunted was even the right word. When she closed her eyes she saw Will's, when she dreamed she dreamed of a simpler life next to him in that house. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She turned the engine to her car on and took a deep breath. A small amount of pressure to the gas and she was moving towards what more than likely would be another disaster in her life. The part that threw her for the furthest loop was that she knew who Will was and what he was becoming and that only made her want to be here more. As she rounded the driveway towards the porch she noticed another car. It looked like Will was a popular guy this morning. She parked behind the other car and turned her engine off. She opened her door, standing up, only to see Alana coming out of the house. Beverly gave her best smile.

"Beverly, how nice to see you." Alana smiled. "What brings you out to these parts?"

Beverly didn't answer but pointed at Will who was standing behind Alana. 

Alana laughed. "Of course you're here to see Will. I thought maybe you had a date with Winston."

Both ladies laughed at Alana's comment. Will reached down and patted Winston on the head. Beverly watched as Alana turned around to Will and gave him a hug. She whispered something in his ear but Beverly couldn't make it out. Whatever she said Will nodded his head, all the while rolling his eyes. Obviously this was not a friendly visit. As Alana made her way to her car Beverly watched her look over to her.

"It's always good to see you, Beverly. Take care of yourself."

"You too." Beverly replied simply.

She watched as Alana got in her car and drove off down Will's driveway. Dust stood in the air from where the car tires had disturbed its resting place. Beverly turned to Will and shrugged. Will gave her his awkward smile. They stood there for a moment, eyes locked, and silence surrounding them. Will broke their eye contact and looked down at his feet. 

"Hey." He finally said his eyes still on his feet.

"Hey, Will."

He opened the screen door. "You want to come in? I just made a fresh pot of coffee."

"Sounds great"

Beverly followed Will into the house. The aroma of the coffee was intoxicating taking Beverly off guard. She took the cup Will handed her and stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen.

"Sit." Will said simply pointing at the yellow recliner next to his.

She did as he asked, making herself comfortable. She smiled at all the dogs, laid out in their beds. They all looked so relaxed and comfortable. Beverly was hoping they would   
channel some of that their way.

"How have you been feeling?" Beverly finally asked.

Will sighed. "Okay I guess. Still have the headaches real bad. Alana says they're from stress." Will shrugged.

"What about the nightmares?"

Will nodded his head, his eyes darting across the room. Beverly could tell it was something he wasn't comfortable talking about. She wondered if he had forgotten about her seeing them first hand.  
Beverly leaned forward and took Will's hand in hers. She looked up at him, a soft smile on her face.

"Will, you will get through whatever...

Will cut her off. "Beverly, why are you here?"

The coldness of his voice took her back a bit. Sure she knew Will was different but they had history together. Though, listening to him you wouldn't be able to tell that. He seemed so bitter.

"This was a bad idea. I am sorry for bothering you, Will." Beverly stood up and headed towards the door.

"What did I say? I just wanted to know, I mean you live a long way...Will's voice trailed off

Beverly opened the door and walked out on the porch. She smiled as Winston followed her. She knew this was a bad idea to begin with but it was worth a shot. She hadn't planned on telling him everything but she wouldn't have argued if they ended up back in the bed together. Though, judging from Will's state of mind she would have been lucky to get a hug out of him. She stood on the bottom step of his porch contemplating what had just happened. She was trying to show her support because she wanted to be there for him. She didn't want him to be alone. And he even knew that, calling her to help at a crime scene once. He trusted her enough to tell her what was going through his mind then. That's all she was looking for. She wanted him to trust her now. As she started to step off into the dirt she heard the screen door open. She stood facing her car, not turning around.

"I, I...just come back inside. Please."

Beverly remained where she was. She wanted him to at least try to give her a reason not to leave. She heard him shuffling back and forth behind her and she could picture him in her head. It made her smile. 

She heard him take a large breath. "I'm not use, use to people just coming over. Hannibal says he does but it always turns into talks about me being crazy." He exhaled the moment the last word left his mouth.

She appreciated the effort, she really did, but that didn’t make her feel welcomed. If she was going to stay she needed to know it was because Will wanted her there not because she had to be there. No one wants to be a burden on anyone else. She was hoping, just hoping, after the night they had spent together he might be a little different towards her. She wasn’t expecting him to be a completely different person but maybe a little more forthcoming and open.

"Your coffee is getting cold and it's really good coffee." He paused and she heard him rub his hands together. "I'm running out of things to say. What do you want me to say? Just tell me.”

Beverly sighed and stepped off in the dirt. “If I have to tell you, Will, it defeats the purpose.” She dug her keys out of her purse. “Have a good day. I’ll see you at the lab.”

“I was going to go walk around the fields in a few. You can come...I'd like you to come along." Will blurted out, louder than his normal tone.

That was it. That’s what she was looking for. He wanted her to come. That was the reassurance she needed. She turned around and smiled. She walked back up the steps and stopped mere inches in front of Will’s face. She took her hand and ruffled his hair both of them chuckling as she did so. 

“I haven’t brushed it yet.” He ran his fingers through it. “Because of the temperature I was just going to put a beanie on. So, I didn’t really see the need.”

Beverly opened the door to the house and walked inside. She wasn’t sure where she was going but she knew she would find her way. After opening a few doors she found Will’s bedroom. She made her way to the bathroom and shook her head at the 3 different brushes lying on his counter. 

“Which brush do you use?” She yelled hoping he had come inside and could hear her.

Silence  
Beverly decided to just grab the red brush and head back to Will. He was still standing on the porch watching the dogs play. She opened the door and he jumped.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” She held up the brush. “Come inside.”

Beverly heard Will chuckle as he followed her in the house. He walked over to his brown recliner and sat down.

“Am I going to get a makeover?”

Beverly chuckled. “First, why do you have 3 hairbrushes?”

Will shrugged. “I lose them a lot and always end up buying new ones. Then as soon as I buy a new one the old one will turn up.”

Beverly just nodded her head. She slowly started to run the brush through Will’s hair. She couldn’t help but stare as the beautiful locks curled around the end of the brush. Each one that she brushed out straight would flip right back up, its shape unchanged. His brown hair shined so perfectly that there was almost a touch of auburn to it. She took a deep breath smelling the fresh scent of coconut. She felt chills start to form on her arms. She shifted back and forth on feet, realizing how erotic this experience was becoming. The brush slowly feel to the way side and Beverly felt Will start to grab it but stopped when he felt her hands in his hair. She had replaced the brushed with her fingers, caressing his scalp. She would wrap the locks around her fingers, smiling as they held in place. She took both of her hands and ran them from the front of his head to the back, his hair flowing effortlessly through her fingers. By this point her body was covered in chills, the hair on the back on her neck standing up. She had no idea how Will was feeling or if he even was but she was finding it hard to contain herself. She kept seeing herself in his lap, their lips pressed together, and tongues talking to each other. She tried her best to compose herself and she stood up straight.

“How about that walk” Beverly finally asked, breaking the silence.

She looked down at Will who was still and silent. His eyes were fixed on his shoes, sweat beading on his forehead. The sweat stain around the collar of his shirt had already started to form and his hands appeared to be wet and clammy. She watched as he slowly looked up at her and nodded his head. He wiped his hands off on his pants and pulled his shirt over his head. Beverly couldn’t hide the gasp of air that escaped her lips at his bare chest. She watched him just toss the shirt towards the hallway. She was fighting with the idea of just attacking him right then and there, taking him in the middle of his living area or in the kitchen. At this point she didn’t care.  
Beverly watched as Will opened the hall closet pulling out a black sweater, black jacket, and a blue beanie. She was slowly returning to the ground but every time she looked at him the chills returned, especially that beautiful hair. It was a shame he was going to tuck it all away.   
She was surprised he wasn't wearing his green jacket. He pulled his glasses out of his shirt pocket and placed them firmly on his face. He pulled his beanie on rolling the ends up and his jacket followed. She starred at him shaking her head.

"What?"

"I have never seen a man look so handsome in a beanie."

Will immediately broke eye contact with her and looked over her shoulder. He had a half grin on his face. "Thanks."

She watched as he walked over to table grabbing his green jacket off one of the chairs. He turned around and handed it to her.

"You're going to need it and trust me it's warm."

Beverly held it to her nose causing Will to laugh. "I just washed it."

Beverly laughed too, slipping it on. She zipped the front and spun around. "It is warm." She couldn't help but notice the look on Will's face. She posed for him, causing his face to fluster. 

They made their way through the door, Will stopping and whistling. All the dogs jumped up and rushed through the door, Winston in the lead. Will led them off behind the house. She could tell the grass had recently been cut. 

"You cut the grass yourself?"

Will nodded. "It's really relaxing. I enjoy doing things around my little house."

Beverly smiled, "Why always my little house? I don't think I have ever heard you call it anything else."

“When I started looking for houses I had decided I wasn't going to be picky and be one of those people who took years to find the "perfect" house. Well, as I was driving up the driveway to the little house I already liked the feel. When we got out the Realtor said, "I'm sorry Mr. Graham but the little house doesn't live up to the expectations of the rest of the property." I bought it on the spot. It's the only house I ever looked at."

Beverly starred at him in disbelief. "Just because the Realtor called it little?"

"No because he said everything else around it was better. It was a metaphor for my life. I’ve always been the one in the middle watching better things happen around me. In that moment that little house and I bonded." Will paused for a second looking back towards his house. "Now you're the only other person that knows that story."

Beverly smiled and walked closely to Will. Their arms would touch from time to time as they took steps. She couldn't help but notice what a perfect day it was even if it were cold. She looked down at their feet and noticed they were walking in rhythm, although not on purpose. She laughed as they continued, making sure they didn't miss a step. It didn't take Will long to realize what Beverly was doing. He started to try and break up their rhythm, both of them laughing as they fumbled along. Just as Beverly was sure Will had gotten the better of them they were both thrown into the air. The dogs came running through at lightning speed rearranging their walking all together. Beverly landed hard on her back, Will next to her face down with his beanie halfway off. Beverly was silent, waiting for Will to move. Slowly she watched him roll over.

"I have dirt in my mouth." He laughed trying to spit it out.

"That knocked the breath out of me." Beverly exhaled deeply. "What was that about?"

"Probably a rabbit." Will responded, standing and dusting himself off.

Beverly smiled as he offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet. He looked her over, noticing the tear in her jeans.

"Character" He said simply pointing at her knee. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just caught by surprise is all."

"That’s my dogs for you." Will chuckled. "They hunt as a pack."

"Can I ask you a question, Will?"

Will responded by grabbing the back of his neck and looking down at her.

"What?"

"It has been my experience that anytime someone asks your permission to ask a question it's normally one you don't want to answer."

"Well, if you don't want to answer it, don't. I won't be offended." Beverly reassured him.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Why so many dogs? Why dogs?"

Will smiled. "You know I have this answer memorized and I can recite it to a t when asked. It’s a partial truth but it gets me by."

"Am I going to get the partial truth?"

Will shook his head. "It's really simple actually. Dogs give 100% unconditional love. Unless you have a kid you will never know what that feels like. It doesn't matter what I did at work or what happened to me in the night the dogs are there for me. You can always depend on them. They never let you down. You can always count on them. And not to mention they will guard you with their lives." Will looked towards his pack running in the distance. "And _that's_ why dogs."

"You don't believe a partner can give unconditional love?"

Will shook his head. "It's impossible. Unconditional would be if one of the partners cheated on the other but they continued to love that partner regardless of their infidelity. When in actuality most of those cases end in divorce. The same would go for domestic abuse. It's not going to happen and rightfully so."

Beverly pondered what he had just said and realized he was right. There were just circumstances where the love would diminish. So many people believed in unconditional love and she was one of those people. She didn’t know why she didn’t look at it as something as simple as cheating. She guessed she liked the idea of always being loved no matter the circumstances. Will knew the dogs were never going to hurt him like people in the past had done to him. He wanted some sort of stability and his strays were that stability.   
Will looked down at his feet and started mumbling. Beverly jokingly smacked him to talk up.

Will never took his eyes off the ground, watching his feet as he took steps. "I was saying I have never talked like this with anyone, not even Alana. I find it easy to talk to you." Will paused. "I know you aren’t judging me."

Beverly stopped, looking at Will. His glasses were falling down his nose. She took her hand and pushed them lightly back on his face.   
“Better.” She said simply, inspecting them a final time.

He had a curl sticking out from underneath his beanie and she couldn't help but touch it. Chills formed under her fingers as her skin made contact with it and it was then she realized she had a deep fascination with Will’s hair. She looked back down at him, small flakes of snow hitting his nose.

"Keep talking, Will Graham, I like this side of you."


	2. Jour De Neige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Beverly spend the day in the fields as it snows.

Will pointed out in front of them. Beverly looked up and took a deep breath. Beautiful fields lay in front of them, unlike the ones they had been walking through. These were covered in flowers with only ankle high grass. You could tell Will was doing his best to preserve the wild flowers that covered the ground. It almost looked like they were standing in the middle of a painting. Everything was so perfect, in its place, and exactly the way it should be. Beverly noticed a huge Live Oak that covered half of a piece of property. She pointed at with a look of awe on her face.

"I was told that tree is older than my little house. That's a pretty old tree which is why it's as big as it is."

Beverly couldn't help herself. She took off running towards the giant work of Mother Nature. She wanted a closer view. The closer she came to it the bigger the tree became. It was impossible to describe the size. She had never seen anything like it in her life. She looked over her shoulder to see Will jogging towards her. She stood there, watching him. Sure he was still acting a bit detached but he was talking to her, sharing with her. She could get very use to that. Not to mention she found every single detail about him a turn on, especially that beautiful hair of his. He had once told her it was because he was too lazy to cut it but it looked so good on him, it defined him. He gave her a funny look when he made his way to her. She tried her best to look normal, whatever that meant.

"It's something isn't it?"

"I'll say." Beverly had started to walk a circle around the tree. She was on the opposite side from Will.

"I come out here a lot and sleep. I call it my dreaming tree. Under this tree is the only place I don’t have nightmares. I just slip off into pleasant and relaxing dreams. The dogs are always with me and we make a night of it.”

"I would be scared to death."

"I have the dogs and the worst thing on this property is probably a bear."

"Oh is that all?" Beverly teased sticking her head around the side of the tree.

Will smiled back at her before lunging towards her. Beverly let out a squeal and ran the other way as quick as she could.

"Watch out for the...roots"

Before Will could even get roots out of his mouth she tripped and fell. She pulled herself up her pride hurting more than anything. She sat there on her butt shaking her head.

"That's not how I planned that." She said flatly.

She watched as Will made his way over to her, sliding down beside her. He scooted over as close as he could, the sides of their bodies touching. His eyes went off in the distance watching the dogs as they played.

"Plans are overrated.” He started. “I had planned to come out here today alone and probably sleep under this tree. My plans changed for the better.” He stopped, his eyes dancing back and forth as he thought. “The afternoon knows what the morning never suspected.”

“Now that’s Frost.”

Will nodded his head at her. “It’s one of my favorites; simple, eloquent, and true.” Beverly laughed as he nudged her in the side. “We have plenty of time. You can’t see what the future will bring so forget about it.” 

Beverly looked over at Will and nonchalantly moved her hand to his leg. He didn’t even flinch or seem uncomfortable.

“I like Robert Frost. My Dad use to recite different writings of his poems at any type of event we went to. My sisters and I would take bets on which poem he would be reciting that night.” Beverly smiled at the memory. 

Will looked over at her briefly. “I never would have pegged you for a Frost girl. You were quoting Jim Morrison in the lab.”

“And you knew who it was and just quoted Frost to me.”

Will shook his head lightly the expression on his face replying for him. Beverly smiled as they sat comfortably against that old tree. Her hand rested neatly on his leg. She could hear the wind whistle past them as it blew snow towards them. The leaves from the Live Oak offered some shelter but the snow continued to blow in. Without saying a word, his eyes away in the distance, Beverly watched as Will grabbed her, pulling her into him. He wrapped his jacket around her, both of them sharing it. Beverly shifted to get comfortable and Will moved his body where she had only one viable option. She laid her head on his chest and sighed as his body heat wrapped around her.

“Here come real stars to fill the upper skies, and here on earth come emulating flies, that though they never equal stars in size, and they were never really stars at heart achieve at times a very star-like start. Only, of course, they can't sustain the part.”

“You know your Frost.” Beverly commented.

“You do too, obviously. Besides Maya Angelou he is probably my favorite.”

“I don’t know a lot of her work.”

“The free bird leaps on the back of the wind and floats downstream till the current ends and dips his wings in the orange sun rays and dares to claim the sky.”

Beverly smiled up at him. She never thought she would be sitting with Will Graham as he recited poetry. He did always have a way with words even if they were vaguely creepy. She grabbed his hand, draping his arm over her shoulder. She was now sitting with her head against his chest, her legs out in front of her, hers resting neatly against Will’s.

“There is another one I really love because of its constant relevance to the world today. I just don’t think I remember it all.” He paused for moment, collecting his thoughts. “Now if you listen closely I’ll tell you what I know. Storm clouds are gathering the wind is gonna blow the race of man is suffering” She watched him stop going over the words in his head. “And I can hear the moan, cause nobody, but nobody can make it out here alone.”

“That’s beautiful”

“It’s actually the last verse. I was drawn to it because no matter what era you lived in it related to your time. Always relevant like I said.” He squeezed Beverly’s shoulder. “I have a book of the top 500 greatest poets at home. I will show you the whole poem.”

Beverly sat up, turning to look at him. “I would like that.” She paused. “Who is number 1?”

“She is. Frost is number 3.”

“That’s surprising.”

“My professor in college is responsible for the way I talk at times. She would spend hours with me after class going over poems and authors with me. I just absorbed it like a sponge.”

“English?”

Will nodded. “Secondary Lit”

“Lay back down.” He replied gently.

Beverly did as he asked and snuggled into his chest.

“Thanks I was getting cold.” Will teased.

“Urgh!” Beverly exclaimed before lighting punching him in the arm. “And here I was thinking you were being nice to me!”

Will was laughing so hard he was having a hard time catching his breath. Beverly sat in between his legs watching him, unable to lie down on his chest.

“I was kidding, I was kidding. I want you to be comfortable. Come on lay back down.” He grabbed her by the arm and guided her back to his chest. He let out a deep sigh as their body heat combined into one.

“The snow is beautiful.” Beverly commented watching it begin to snow harder.

“Uh-huh.” Will replied simply. 

She listened as he let out a loud whistle and in the distance you could see the dogs headed their way. The snow had started to collect so much on the ground they were running a bit slower than you might think. They finally made it to where the two were sitting. Will made a tsk sound pointing behind the tree. Without hesitation all the dogs walked around the tree and Beverly assumed they laid down.

“How did you train them like that?”

“Oh that’s nothing. It’s just about respect and normally once a few of them have it down the rest just fall into place.”

Beverly smiled as Will rested his arms and hands on her chest. He was holding her in his own way and that was enough for her. He clasped their fingers together and sighed.  
The snow had begun to fall pretty hard, the once green grass a blanket of white. The chill in the air kept the hair on the back of Beverly’s neck standing. She looked up at the sky and smiled. There was nothing but white as far as the eye could see. Normally she would be scared of getting stuck out in the snow but not today, not here with Will. She stood up from her place on Will’s chest smiling. She noticed the look of confusion he gave her as she moved out from their make shift shelter. She stood in the snow, arms stretched out, head back, and mouth open. She watched it snow and tried to catch at least one flake on her tongue. She laughed as the cold ice hit her tongue, melting immediately. This wasn’t her first time in the snow but it was a new experience. She looked back at Will who was sitting with Winston in his lap, watching her every move. She started to make a snow angel but thought better of it. She wasn’t in the right clothes and all she would do was soak…an idea formed. “Christ Bev I can’t believe you are doing this.” She fell down in the snow, shivering immediately as it made contact with her skin. She could hear Will laughing in the background as she proceeded to make a snow angel. She grimaced as the water ran through her clothes, soaking her skin. She was starting to regret her choice. Her skin was already starting to hurt. 

“Need help?”

She opened her eyes to see Will standing over the top of her, his hand held out. He had pulled his beanie off and was holding it in his other hand. His hair fell effortlessly in his eyes. It curled up on the sides, covering his ears. Before she froze to death she grabbed Will’s hand and stood up. 

“Put this on.” He handed her his beanie.

“Thanks.” Beverly replied fumbling to put it on.

Will smiled and pulled it over her head. He adjusted the back of it, pulling it down over her ears. He smiled before rolling it up.

“Bad idea?” Will asked teasingly.

“I guess I forgot I was only in a sweater, blue jeans, and your jacket.” She held it up. “Sorry it’s soaked.”

“Don’t worry about it. It will wash.” Will looked over his shoulder towards the dogs. “Come on let’s get you inside where it’s warm.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Beverly looked at Will in confusion as he continued forward. “Will, the house is back that way.”

“Yes but the shed is this way. Come on.”

Beverly jogged to catch up to him. “The shed?”

“Yeah I built it out here about two years ago just for this reason. It’s right there in those dead trees.” He laughed. “When I built it they weren’t dead. They concealed it nicely.” 

Beverly followed Will up to the little shed and watched as he kicked a rock over. He picked a key up and unlocked the door. A huge smile spread across Beverly’s face at what lay inside.

“You’re going to be a lot colder for a little bit.” Will commented, as he pulled the tarp off.

“So, this is where you hide the 4-wheeler?”

“ATV” Will corrected with a chuckle. “One day when you’re not soaking wet we will have to go riding.” Will put the keys in the ignition, turning it on. He smiled as the engine revved. 

The moment it turned on the dogs came running to them. “Get on and hold on tight.”

Beverly jumped on behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She laughed as the dogs started to bark. They were biting at each other becoming very excited.

“They’ll do their best to keep up with us.” Will said before pulling the ATV out of its hiding place.

He jumped off and shut the doors back, locking them. He placed his key back under the rock and climbed back on the front. Beverly wrapped her arms back around his waist and away they went.

“Can we get stuck?” Beverly yelled over the engine.

“Unlikely it’s 4 wheel drive. I only have once and that was 4 FT of snow.”

She swore she heard him say 4 FT but she wasn’t real sure. The wind cut through her like a scalpel through flesh. She ducked down behind Will eventually laying her head on his back. She looked off to the right to see the dogs keeping up with them. They looked so happy and free and in that moment Beverly was absolutely miserable. This was probably one of the more stupid ideas she had. The wind was ripping through her cold wet clothes no matter how hard she tried to shield herself. She popped her head up to see where they were and could see the little house in the distance. She smiled at thinking her saying little. She wondered if she was even allowed to say that or if it was reserved for Will only. She buried her head back into Will’s back and waited until they pulled up next to the house. She could still hear the dogs barking beside them. She let out a sigh of relief as the ATV slowed down and then came to a stop.


	3. C'est Ma Conception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Bev go back to the little house and go through extreme measures to help Will.

Beverly jumped off the back and took off for the house. She ran up the porch and inside. She stood in the middle of the house rubbing her arms, trying desperately to warm up. Winston casually walked over to her and flopped down on her feet. She looked at his long hair and thought how nice that coat must feel right about now. Her teeth were chattering as she stood there, catching a draft from the window behind her. She moved towards the back of the living area, trying to find some relief. It seemed no matter where she went there was a draft. She knew she had to get out of her clothes. 

“Well, Bev, this is what you did this for.” She said to herself.

She took Will’s jacket off and dropped it on the floor next to her. Just as she started to pull her shirt over her head Will walked in with his arms full of firewood. She saw him wink as he made his way to the large stone fireplace. He added some of the firewood and what seemed to be an instant the fireplace had roaring flames. He was knelt next to the fireplace using one of the tools on the logs. She watched as he looked over his shoulder at her.

“Come sit down. I will go find you something to put on.” He stood, up smiling.

Beverly’s eyes followed him as he turned on small heaters that were in the living area. They seemed to be hidden to her earlier. He pushed one of the dog’s beds out of the way with his foot as he lit the last one. They were powerful gas heaters. The warmth from them could be felt almost immediately. You could hear him clicking the switches on heaters as he made his way down the hallway. She just assumed he had central heat and that the house would be warm when they got there. The laminate floors made it seem even colder as your skin made contact with them. Will walked back in and tossed her a grey shirt and a pair of his plaid pajama bottoms.

“Not much else to choose from.” He laughed nervously. “Here is a pair of long johns if you want to put those on too. Or if you want to go…

Beverly cut him off. “No, Will, it’s just fine.” She held the bottoms up. “You and your plaid.”

Will laughed, his smile almost lighting up the room. “Plaid goes with everything and the local tractor supply doesn’t sale much else.”

“You’re a country boy.”

She watched as Will just shrugged his shoulders in response.

The same smile remained plastered across his face and it was infectious. Will didn’t smile much at work or anywhere for that matter. She was happy she was able to keep him smiling. She wasn’t Dr. Lecter but she knew it had to be good for him.

“I turned all the heaters on including the bathroom. So everything should warm up nicely.”

Beverly smiled at him. “You, uh, have a pair of socks? My feet are cold.”

Will nodded his head. “If they get too cold go stand on the mats I put out. They’re heated. I could get the floor heated but I’d have central heat and a/c put in before I did that. The summers aren’t near as bad as winters, though. I have spent many nights in a sleeping bag in front of the fireplace.”

Beverly smiled at Will as he walked to the dresser. She always thought how weird it was that he kept it in the living area. He tossed her 3 shirts and a pair of socks. She watched as he jogged down the hallway returning with a large wool blanket.

“You can pick whatever one you want to wear. I mean my pajamas are bad enough. I don’t want to have to make you wear my night shirt too. And here are your socks. I have big feet so, yeah.”

“You know what they say about big feet.” Beverly teased.

Will cocked one eyebrow and placed his hand on his neck. “You would know.”

Beverly let out a gasp not expecting his response. “Will Graham!”

“What? You started it.”

She shook her head at him, holding up his grey shirt. “I like your night shirt.” Beverly stated still surprised at his response. “You want to hold this up?” She asked handing him the blanket.  
She stepped behind the large blanket and took her shirt off. She made sure to hit the blanket with it so that Will would feel her in a disconnected kind of way. She slipped his shirt on over her head and laughed at how tight it was on her chest. She assumed he would like that. She wiggled her way out of soaked blue jeans, taking her underwear with them. She left them in a neat pile next to her. She grabbed his pajama bottoms and stepped into them. She pulled them up to her hips, folding them over twice in the front. She took her hair down and let it fall in her face, bouncing off her shoulders. 

“Thanks, Will.” She said simply as she walked out from behind the blanket. 

She walked towards the recliner to get her socks and she could feel his eyes on her. He was giving her all the heat she needed as he burned holes in her back. She knew with each move she made his eyes were making the move with her. She purposely stayed turned around longer than she needed just so she could feel his gaze upon her. When she did finally turn around she noticed him immediately look at his feet. She had figured out that was his way of coping. By looking at his feet he didn’t have to not only talk but he didn’t have explain himself because he wasn’t part of the situation. That’s what he thought anyway. She was starting to figure him out. The more time they spent together the more she was learning. She sat down on the yellow recliner, the brown one was his, and put the socks he had given her on. They hung off the end of her feet but they were warm. That’s all the mattered. She looked around noticing Will had disappeared. She walked over to the fireplace and sat down in front of it listening to the crackling of the flame. 

“Hot chocolate?” She heard Will ask

She looked up to him holding a mug out to her. She took the mug and smiled at the little marshmallows floating in the top of the mug. She jumped lightly as she felt him wrap the blanket around her shoulders. She pulled the blanket down over her. She felt so peaceful, so at home, so relaxed. There was nowhere else she wanted to be then in this little house with Will. She heard Will sit down in his recliner, rocking back and forth.

“Will, come sit with me.”

She laughed as in a matter of seconds Will was there, a grin plastered across his face. He sat down slowly next to her, careful not to spill his hot chocolate.

“You want to try it?” He asked, holding his cup out to her.

“Isn’t it just hot chocolate?”

“Well I put cinnamon and nutmeg in mine. I didn’t want to do it to yours in case you didn’t like it.”

“Okay, sure.” Beverly sat her cup down and took his.

She took a drink, careful not to burn her mouth. She wrinkled her nose at the different flavors. It was different that was for sure. Though, as it settled in her mouth it tasted really good. It tasted happy if happy had a taste.

“It tastes like…CHRISTMAS.” They said in unison. 

She handed the glass back to Will as he gazed into the fireplace. “I don’t have many memories of my family but I do remember the few times my Dad dropped me with my Gran so he could work. She would always make me hot chocolate. It could be 90 degrees out and we were drinking hot chocolate.” Will laughed, the corners of his mouth turning up as he thought of the memory. “She always made the hot chocolate like that. I remember the first time I tasted it I thought Santa was coming the next day. I think it was in the middle of August.” 

Beverly was touched that he was sharing something so personal with her. She responded by lying her head on his shoulder. “Hold onto those memories.” She replied to him.  
Will sat up causing Beverly to move her head. “Anyway, next time I will put cinnamon and nutmeg in yours too.” He took a sip from his cup, his eyes watching the flames dance.  
He sat his cup down and turned around. She watched as he took his glasses off sitting them on the nearby end table. Next he started un-buttoning his shirt and Beverly was beginning to wonder what exactly was happening. Once his shirt was unbuttoned he pulled the tails out of his pants and pushed his shirt off. He left it lying behind him on the ground. She couldn’t help but wish that he would take his undershirt off. Her eyes grew wide, sure he saw her, as he went to his belt. He unbuckled it and pulled it off as if it were no big deal. She wondered if he was going to take his pants off next but he leaned over to his shoes. He removed his shoes chunking them towards the back door, sending one of his dogs running. She watched as his hands went to the back collar of his undershirt.

“I’ve got to use the bathroom.”

“Sure, it hasn’t changed since the last time you were here.”

Once inside she stood against the door, breathing hard. What was he doing? You don’t just get undressed in front of someone. Sure she did it but there was a blanket in front of her. She tried her best to compose herself. She heard him walk down the hallway, the floor creaking under his feet. She could hear him fumbling around in his room. Her imagination was running wild. Sure she was all for being with him again but just like that? Just out of nowhere? She waited until she heard him walk back down the hallway and she braced herself. She opened the door, fake flushing the toilet, and made her way back to the fireplace. When she rounded the corner she let out a sigh of relief. Will was in a thick sweater and a pair of pajama bottoms. He didn’t have socks on but that was the least of her concerns. She made her way over to where he was now sprawled out, pillows behind his head. She watched as he grabbed one and handed it to her. He spread the blanket over the two of them.

“What was that?” Beverly finally asked.

“What was what?” His eyes fell on the clothes scattered on the floor. “Oh I was uncomfortable I wanted to change.”

“Will, do I really have to tell you that you don’t just strip in front of someone?”

He cocked that eyebrow again. “Beverly, you’ve seen me naked.”

Beverly was taken back. She didn’t expect the honesty from any otherwise disconnected man. He was right though. 

“Right” She replied, her eyes running to the fireplace.

“I don’t have a TV but we can watch the flames. I do it all the time.”

“Like you watch clouds?”

“Exactly like that.” Will replied.

Beverly sat in silence her mind roaming. She would look at Will ever so often and he looked so happy, content. She had so many things in her head she wanted to tell him. The longer she was with him the stronger the need became. She was enjoying his company so much that she didn’t want the night to end. Of all the people she couldn’t believe it was Will Graham she felt this way about. She remembered the first time she met him. She thought what a strange one he was. That is pretty much everyone’s consensus when it comes to Will. They just don’t understand him. They don’t see that under everything he is about as normal as the next guy. He just likes to hide it under layers to protect himself.

“Will.” She finally said, breaking the silence.

She smiled as he turned on his side, propping himself up with his elbow. “Yeah?”

“Today has been fun.”

A large smile spread across Will’s face. “Yeah, yeah it has. The only thing missing were my pancakes.”

“Pancakes? You cook?”

“That’s all I cook.” Will chuckled. “They’re pretty good if I say so myself but that’s a morning thing. We missed that.”

Beverly realized this was her chance. “What if we didn’t?”

Will looked confused for a short second before his face fell into place. He scooted over a bit closer, “You mean I could make them for you in the morning?”

“That’s exactly what I mean.”

Beverly heard Will sigh and confusion took over her face. She watched his eyes dart straight to the ceiling, his feet starting to twitch. He started taking deep breaths, counting them as he exhaled. Finally he turned to her and once again tucked a fallen strain of hair behind her ear.

He took a deep breath. “I don’t do this well. I, I need a lot too and you’ll end up needing me and I can’t even take care of me. I’m unstable.” He grabbed the back of his neck. His favorite place to relieve pressure.

“You were just cracking jokes. I thought…

Will sighed. “It’s hard to explain what’s going on in my head. It’s like mix of emotions and I don’t know which ones are mine and which ones aren’t.”

Beverly wished she could truly understand. She knew he meant some of his emotions belonged to killers he had seen at crime scenes. She couldn’t imagine how scary that had to be for him. She wanted to explain to him that it would all be okay but she could tell he had his mind set. She wasn’t asking for a relationship. Most men would jump at the chance but then again Will wasn’t most men on the surface. Beverly found herself wishing she had his ability so she could help him.  
She took Will’s hand and placed it on her heart. The gesture made him squirm, his eyes dancing. 

“Do your thing, Will.”

“What?”

“Your ability, use it.”

‘I’ve never, not without a dead body. I don’t even know…

Beverly cut him off. “Just try and see.”

Beverly watched Will stand up and position himself right in front of her. He looked over his shoulder and back to her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. About fifteen minutes past before Will opened his eyes again. He looked down at Beverly, his eyes blank. He collapsed on top of her, his body limp.

“Will! Will!” Beverly yelled and shook him.

She watched as Winston and a few of the other dogs ran over and started licking his face. After a few minutes he started to come around. He waved the dogs off and all but Winston left. He remained sitting next to Beverly, studying Will.

“I’m so sorry I asked you to do that. I didn’t know…

“It’s okay, neither did I.”


	4. Révélations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex scene

Beverly was dying to know what he saw but she sat with him in silence. He was staring at the wall as if he expected it to talk to him. His eyes were fixed on the same point, never moving. Beverly wondered if he was even blinking.

She heard him take a deep breath and prepared herself for what he was going to say. “When I see cars pass I get excited thinking maybe it’s you. When my phone rings my heart would beat fast until the caller ID did not read Beverly.” He stopped his eyes going back to the wall.

He was talking with such certainty and poise. He didn’t sound unstable to her. He sounded about as clear minded as one could. She saw him break his gaze on the wall and slowly turn back to her.

“I was happy. If you can believe that I was happy when you showed up this morning. I know it started rough but once I found my footing I started thinking of all these things we could do together. Then that little voice popped into my head. I don’t do complicated. I can’t do complicated. My mind can’t handle it. I will confuse reality with…

Beverly jumped up from where she was sitting and ran to him, pressing her lips against his. Her fingers ran wildly through his hair. He returned the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth, moaning at her taste. Beverly arched into him as his hands moved to her chest, their mouths still pressed tightly together. She moved as close as she could to him as he caressed her breasts through the shirt he had given her. He pulled back lightly.  
Beverly pulled at his shirt wanting him to be near her, on her, inside her. One hand went back to his hair, his locks flowing against her skin. Her other hand rested neatly on his shoulder. She had her neck arched into him as he nipped lightly at her neck, making his way down her body. As she felt him slap her ass her fingernails dug into his shoulder causing him to throw his head back, his teeth gritted. He raised his heads to hers, pressing his forehead to hers.

“I’m going to need help.” He admitted.

“We will need each other.” She smiled.

Her hands went to the bottom of his sweater and she pulled it up as far as she could. Will grabbed it and pulled it the rest of the way off. Beverly sighed at his bare chest. She started pressing light kisses on his abdomen, smiling at the chills forming under her mouth. She made her way to his pajama bottoms, pulling them down, and letting him simply step out of them. His boxer briefs left little to be desired and she could see the tip of his hard cock sticking out of the top. She bent over and traced the top with her tongue causing Will to buck into her, almost falling off his feet.

“Your turn,” He growled, pushing her back on the recliner.

Beverly moaned his named as he went straight for the pajama bottoms she was wearing. She smiled as he pulled them by the waistband whistling as they made their way over her hips. She knew he let them fall underneath her not bothering to move them. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her towards him. She watched as he locked her legs around his neck, giving her an evil grin. She squirmed in the chair as he moved in closer to her. She bucked her hips in the air as she felt his mouth around her clit. He sucked at her while working circles with his tongue. She clawed at the recliner as the pleasure filled her up. His name left her lips again as he slid a finger inside of her. He continued to work on her clit all the while fingering deep inside. She could feel herself growing wetter and wetter by the moment. As he sucked hard at her clit he slid another finger inside, twirling them inside of her. It was more than she could take. Her hands ran back to his hair grabbing fistfuls as he assaulted her. His tongue was so wet and thick against her clit and the suction of his mouth made her body shake. With one last thrust of his fingers deep inside her she felt the pressure release. She bucked her hips into him, her hands still wound tightly in his hair. She yelled Will’s name as her pelvic muscles contracted around his fingers, and she came hard. She could feel the come running down her thigh. She shivered as she felt Will lick the trail from her leg. She laid there, legs open, gasping for air. She felt light headed and weightless. She was grinning from ear to ear and it didn’t seem to be going anywhere. She watched Will start to make his way up to her, creating a trail of kisses as he moved upwards. She moaned as he stopped at her shirt, pulling it off. They both watched as it went flying over the top of them and they chuckled. Beverly was quickly brought out her amusement as Will took her right breast in his mouth. Her hands went back to his hair as he created a tight suction around it, tweaking the nipple with his teeth. Small moans escaped her mouth as he worked her right breast his hand caressing the left breast, rolling the nipple in between his fingers. She ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to suck her, the pleasure wrapping around her. She chanted his name as he slowly broke the suction and made his way to her other breast. She squirmed in the chair as he took her breast in his mouth and assaulted it in the same fashion. The pleasure was so intense that she ran her hand to her clit. She saw him smile up at her and she threw her head back. She fingered vigorously at her clit while he sucked at her breast. She placed her other hand on his shoulder her fingernails digging in as she felt her climax start to rise again. She pushed Will’s face into her chest still fingering at her clit. One bite on her nipple and she felt her release. She clenched her eyes shut and yelled his name as loud as she possibly could. She bucked her hips in the air, her toes curling under, as she rode out the pleasure. She slowly removed her hand from her clit, it falling limp beside her. She panted as Will looked up at her his face awash in joy. She reached her hand out for him and he slowly climbed up to her. She moaned as he gently pressed his lips to hers, his tongue lightly caressing the inside of her mouth. She could taste herself on him and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled back pressing his forehead to hers, their sweat combining into one.

“Complications can be good.” He laughed.

Beverly only had enough strength to nod her head. 2 orgasms within minutes of each other and her body was spent. She was covered in sweat and come. Her hair stuck to her forehead and she could feel trickles of sweat running down the side of her face. She looked at Will and he was sweating too. His beautiful hair looked about 4 shades darker and there were curls stuck to his face. Beverly let out a cry as he picked her up in his arms. She watched as he carried her to where the blanket was laid out in front of the fireplace and gently placed her on the ground. She yearned as he climbed on top of her, starring down at her. Beverly watched as he leaned in to her, once again pressing his lips gently to hers. Beverly appreciated the gentleness but she wanted him so bad she couldn’t control herself. She began to suck wildly at his tongue while dragging her nails down his back, breaking the skin. She smiled as he let out a whimper only to brush it off. She was glad he picked up on her queue as he raised himself up some, grabbing her arms. Her body shook as he pinned them behind her, holding them both at the wrist with one hand. Their eyes were locked, full of intensity, as he grinded his hard cock into her, still restrained. Beverly fought him hard to get her hands free but he held on tight, not letting go. A cry escaped her lips and he only smiled at her as an answer. She moaned as Will took control of the situation, not letting her have a say.

“Fuck me, Will” She growled.

Much to her surprise Will took his free hand and placed it over mouth. His eyes widened and she bit his fingers. In response he popped her on the hip, shaking his head at her. They locked eyes each studying the other. Beverly tried pulling at her hands again and Will only laughed at her. She could tell he was holding her tight and she wasn’t getting out of that. She just wanted to touch him so bad, feel his skin on hers, his hair in her hands. She tried one last time and knew it was no use. He wasn’t going to give in. She watch as he fumbled with his boxer briefs with his other hand, finally get them down far enough that his cock was exposed. She felt him use his knee to push her legs open, as wide as they would go. Still holding her hands behind her head he slammed himself into her, not stopping for adjustment. She cried out as he filled her up completely in one thrust. She tried her hands again wanting to put them on his hips as he thrust into her. She squirmed as he pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming back inside, each time with more intensity. She made sure to clinch her muscles tightly around him smiling as he moaned. She bucked her hips in the air as he continued to slam himself into her. She felt the room start to spin and her leg twitch. She sunk her teeth through her bottom lip as her orgasm crashed down on her. She clinched her eyes shut as her come ran from inside her, adding lubrication to Will’s assault. She lay panting heavily, the room spinning. Will left her no time to recover as he continued to work her. The room was filled with the moaning of the other’s name. As tough as Will was trying to be he sure called for her a lot. Beverly begged as he pulled himself completely out. She just wanted him back inside her. He flashed an evil smile at her and let go of her wrists. Her hands went straight to his chest, tracing the indentions in his abdomen. She prepared herself as Will took her legs and rested them on his shoulders. He rolled her up some giving him complete access. He pushed hard against her tightness, both of them moaning as he slid all the way in, her come the perfect lubricant. Again Beverly squirmed underneath him as he slammed himself inside of her. Beverly jumped as Will ran his fingers to her clit. He fingered at her clit as he continued to bury himself in her. 

“Your turn” Beverly rasp

“Together”

Beverly nodded her head and closed her eyes. The pleasure surrounded her, taking complete control as he worked her clit. She thought of how no one has ever fucked her like this. Will knew exactly what she wanted and when she wanted it. She felt her pelvic muscles twitch. She opened her eyes to see if Will was close and he appeared to be fighting his orgasm. The look on his face was all she needed. She nodded her head at him and both of them yelled as they shared their release. Both of them continued moving until it wasn’t physically possible anymore. With one last thrust Will collapsed on top of her, their sweat and come combining. He pressed his lips back to Beverly’s kissing her slow and gently. He pulled back gently and rolled off the side of her, his head nestled next to her breast. Both of the lay with their eyes fixed on the ceiling, breathing hard. Beverly looked over at Will and noticed his chest was covered in so much sweat it had started to pool on his stomach. His face was covered in sweet beads and there were old trails from where sweat had previously ran. Beverly could only imagine what she looked like but that was a fleeing thought. After the amazing time she just had what she looked like was the least of her concerns.

Beverly shook her head. “How am I supposed to explain this?” She asked holding up her wrists. They were already bruised in the shape of fingers.

Will laughed and rolled over. “How about that?” He pointed to his shoulders “Or those?”

“You can cover those up, though. I am kind of screwed.”

“Good point.” She watched as Will sat up, stretching his arms. “It’s suddenly burning up in here.”

“You noticed that too?” Beverly chuckled.

She felt the hair on the back on her neck stand up as Will crawled over the top of her. He was staring into her eyes with ease, not wanting to break contact. His hair was framing his face, half wet and half dry. She reached up to touched it and he shook his head, the hairs tickling her fingers. She placed a hand on each cheek and pulled him down to her lips. He used one hand to prop himself up while the other hand ran up in the inside of her thigh. Their kiss was slow and gentle, taking the time to savor the moment. As she started to pull back Will fought not ready to let her go. He finally pulled back biting her bottom lip lightly before letting it go. They both smiled at the other consumed by the moment.

“You want something to eat?” Will asked as he ran his free hand down the side of her face.

“God, yes, after that I could eat a cow.”

She watched his face lit up, set aglow in satisfaction and pride. “I did do well, didn’t I?”

“Oh get out of here.” She teased slapping him on the shoulder. 

Her eyes followed him as he made his way to the kitchen. She didn’t want to take them off of him. If she did it might mean everything had ended. She was already dreading the   
drive home. She wanted to climb into bed with him and listen to him breathe as he slept. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched Will move around his kitchen without so much as a towel on. She was worried he might cut something important off. She drug herself off the floor and walked slowly to where he was standing. She walked up behind him sliding her arms under his arms and around to the front. She smiled as he placed his hand on hers, squeezing it tightly.


	5. Problèmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana shows up unexpectly

“Why don’t we go take a shower and put something comfortable on? Then we can cook together.”

She watched him turn around and smile at her. “Sounds good to me.” He leaned in and pressed a light kiss on her forehead.

She laid her head on his arm as he took her hand and led her towards the bedroom. She remembered how small the bathroom was when she was in it earlier and wondered how they were both going to fit. She stood quietly outside the door as he turned the water on. He opened the door and smirked at her.

“Not too hot, not too cold.”

She managed to squeeze her way through the door and couldn’t help but gasp at the tub in front of her. She hadn’t noticed it before as it was set off in the back of the room. The bathroom was much bigger than she thought. Just the door and the vanity were small. It was one of the standalone bath tubs with the brass handles and trim. It was absolutely beautiful.

“Original?” She asked simply.

He nodded his head. “I did a lot of work to it but I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of it. It had way too much character for that.”

She watched as Will slowly stepped inside, sliding down against the backing of the tub. He looked up at her and smiled, holding his hand out for her. She took his hand and stepped in the perfectly heated water. She sat down in front of him, using his chest to lay her head on. She could hear his heart beating in his chest. It was like a soft lullaby, slowly relaxing her body. She closed her eyes and let the sound surround her. The moving of the water around them only added to the song, sending her off into a dream state.

“Bev, hey Beverly.”

She slowly opened her eyes and jumped at the cold water she was surrounded by. Her hands and fingers were covered in wrinkles and she looked over the side of the tub where Will was knelt down smiling at her.

“I fell asleep didn’t I?”

He nodded his head. “I stayed in the water as long as I could so you didn’t fall in but once my friends started to crawl back inside me it was time to get out.” They laughed in unison.

“I washed you when I washed myself. You never budged. The only thing I don’t think I got well was…well” His eyes went in between her legs and she laughed. “Your legs and feet were out of my range too.”

“Can I put some hot water back in here? I need to wash my hair.”

“Of course.” He pulled the plug and let the water drain halfway before refilling it with hot.

“My shampoo and conditioner are on the floor beside you.”

She peered over the side of the bathtub and smiled at the bottles on the ground.

“Bed head?” She asked teasingly.

He shook his head, his hair moving in every direction. “I have to take care of it.”

“This stuff is expensive.”

He just shrugged. “I’m going to find us something to eat.” She watched as he disappeared out of the room.  
She began to wash the rest of her body as she heard a commotion in the kitchen. At first she thought it was just the dogs but quickly realized Will wouldn’t put up with that. She listened closely and she swore she heard the patio door open. The last time she saw Will he wasn’t wearing any clothes. She strained her ears to hear what was going on. She jumped as Winston walked in the bathroom. He walked over to the side of the tub and sat down. Beverly wondered what he was doing. Sure he liked being around people but it was strange for him to just show up in the bathroom. He wasn’t in there when Will was with her. Maybe Winston thought he was protecting her. Her ears went back to the living room and she could hear the creaking of the floor as someone walked. Will stuck his head in the door. He was wearing the pajama bottoms Beverly previously had on and no shirt. She snickered at him.

“Alana is here.”

“What?” Beverly exclaimed, sitting up in the tub. “It’s like ten at night.”

“Eleven and she said she needed a friend to talk to.”

“She couldn’t just call?”

Will shrugged. “Calling never was our thing. We would just go to the other, knowing they would be there for them.”

Beverly sighed. “Not much we can do about it now. How am I supposed to get dressed?”

“I’m working on that. I am also hoping she doesn’t see the shirt hanging from the top of the cabinets.”

Both of them started laughing before Will put a finger over his mouth. “She doesn’t quite know you’re here yet.”

“And where does she think you’re at?”

“The bathroom.” He scratched Winston behind his ear. “Good boy you stay here and guard Bev.”

“You sent him in here?”

“I panicked. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“So you sent me the dog?” Beverly placed her hand over her mouth, muffling her laugh.

Beverly waved him out of the bathroom and shook her head. She couldn’t help but feel a ting of success. Everyone knew there were feelings between Will and Alana. You had to be blind not to see it. Alana was the one who had the problems moving forward with Will. He tried but she couldn’t be with someone like Will. Though, Beverly never felt threatened by that. Will either wanted to be with her or he didn’t. He had probably been jaded from all the years of rejection from her. Beverly sighed and finished washing her hair. She rang it out, water dripping on the side of the tub. She held it in her hand looking around for a towel. She spotted one laying on the vanity and she stepped out of the tub. As she was stepping out clothes hit her in the face. She never saw Will appear; only the clothes flying towards her. She shook her head and carried the clothes over to small vanity. She used the towel to dry off, wrapping her hair up. She got dressed in the clothes he had given her and she laughed. She was wearing a FBI t-shirt and the pajama bottoms he was previously wearing. She rolled the front of the pants over a few times to tighten them on her hips. She looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes. She walked out into Will’s room. The heat from the bath water was too much for her and she needed to cool off. She jumped up on his bed, dangling her feet off the side. Winston was still there, following her every move. She leaned down and petted the top of his head.

“You’re a good boy aren’t you?” She smiled as his tail started to wag. “Yes you are.”

She starred at the wall her feet still dangling. Here she was stuck in Will’s room while Alana cried on his shoulder. It wasn’t fair and NOT the way she saw the night going at all. She looked down at Winston.

“You know what, buddy? We are going out there. I’m not hiding from anyone.”  
She cocked her head sideways, wrinkling her forehead as Winston took off running. He barked his whole way up the hallway. She jumped off the bed and slowly made her way up the hallway. Will had to know she was coming with each creak of the floor. She walked into the living area to find Alana sitting in the yellow recliner and Will across the room, propped up against the wall. She could feel Alana’s eyes on her as she made her way over to Will’s dresser. 

“Why do you keep this in here?”

Will laughed. “That’s where I sat it when I moved it. That’s where it stayed.”

Beverly shook her head and fumbled with the draws. Will walked over and pulled out the last drawer, revealing his socks. She nodded at him as she grabbed a pair out. She shut the drawer back and sat down in front of the dresser to put them on. At this point she was going to see how long Alana would go without saying anything. Alana knew she took a bath because her hair was still wrapped in a towel and Beverly was sure she suspected Will had taken a bath with her because his hair was still wet around the edges. Beverly thought about walking over to Will and planting a kiss on him but she thought better of it. She didn’t have to be mean or territorial. She and Alana had always gotten along well and there was no need for hostility. Beverly remained on the floor and pulled her knees in to her chest. She rested her chin where her knees met.

“What brings you all the way out to Wolf Trap, Alana?” Beverly asked trying to make conversation.

Alana looked over at Will who nodded at her. Alana looked back to Beverly. 

“A good high school friend passed away today.”

Beverly gasp, covering her mouth. “I am so sorry to hear that, Alana.”

“Thanks” Alana replied her eyes falling back on Will. “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything it’s just…

“it’s okay, Alana, you needed your friend. I understand.” Beverly offered a gentle smile. “I’m going to let the dogs out.”

“Bev…rely, you will freeze to death out there.” Will retorted.

Beverly grabbed his beanie off the hat rack and held it up to him. He smiled but stood up, walking to her. He put the beanie on her head like he had before, pulling it down over her ears. He grabbed his black jacket off the back of the chair and held it open for Beverly to put her arms in. He zipped it up to her chin and smiled widely. Beverly could feel Alana’s eyes on them and she felt remorse.

“Now you can go outside.” Will chuckled placing a quick kiss on the top of her head.

Beverly happened to look around the house. There were clothes all over the place. The best was the grey shirt on the cabinet and the boxer briefs on the ceiling fan. She knew Alana had to see it. Normally Will did have clothes spread out on the floor but they weren’t hanging from the ceiling fan.

She leaned into Will. “Your underwear…

“Are on the ceiling fan, I know. I’m going commando.”

Beverly laughed. “If it makes you feel any better so am I.” She said teasingly as she walked out the door.

Beverly sat on the porch for about 45 minutes while the dogs played, shivering. There had to be at least 2 FT of snow on the ground and she worried for Alana driving in it. A few minutes later Beverly heard the screen door open and she turned, looking over her shoulder. She saw Will give Alana a hug and offer a soft smile. She made her way towards the porch stairs.

“Be careful driving in this.” Beverly said with a smile on her face.

“I will. Good to see you again Beverly. I am glad one of us could look passed it all. He deserves to be happy.”


	6. Obscurité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tells Bev her design

Beverly only smiled at Alana's comment. She didn’t want to elaborate any further for fear of making Will uncomfortable. That was a conversation for another time. They hadn't really "established" anything as it was. She watched as Alana got in her car, driving out of the driveway. Beverly looked up at Will who smiled and sat down next to her.

“Thank you”

“For?”

“Being so understanding, it meant a lot, to both of us.”

Beverly just waived it off because it was no big deal. She knew the importance of friends. She laid her head on Will’s shoulder, smiling when he wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her in tight and they sat there watching the dogs in the yard.

“Hey, Will”

‘Hey, Bev”

“When you used your ability on me what did you see?”

She felt Will shift in his current position. “I’m not sure it’s my place to say anything.”

“How do you figure that? I was the one that told you to do it.”

Will took a deep breath. “It’s just not what you think. I didn’t see a halo of hearts over your head or anything.”

Beverly laughed. “I didn’t think you did.” She nudged Will. “Come on tell me.”

Will fidgeted with his jacket. “It’s complicated, Beverly. It’s not just as cut and dry as you might think.”

“Did I have a design?”

“Yes.” 

“Are my emotions stuck up there now?” Beverly asked teasingly, pointing at his head.

He acted as if she didn’t ask. “I’d rather not tell you.”

Beverly gave him puppy dog eyes, sticking out her bottom lip. “Please, baby.”

He jerked his head towards her noticing she called him baby. She knew she had him then.

He looked down at his feet and took a deep breath. “You need to forgive your Mom. It’s only eating you up inside. The hate you have towards her is slowly breaking you down until eventually all you are going to be is a bitter old woman wondering where you went wrong.”

Beverly saw him look up at her for a response. Her face was blank her heart pounding in her chest. That was not at all what she was expecting. She was expecting something about love not hate. Though, she figures hate is an emotion too. She opened her mouth to talk but she couldn’t find the words.

“I will tear her down brick by brick. I will make her feel my vengeance and rage. She will know that she is no one to me. I will make sure she regrets ever wanting to be part of my life. This is my design.”

Beverly stood up and went back in the house. She heard Will call after her but her heart felt like it had a dagger in it. He tried to tell her she didn’t want to know but she insisted. He was trying to protect her and she wouldn’t listen. She sat down in the middle of the floor and tried to fight the tears but it was no use. The tears flowed like the waterfalls in Niagara.  
She heard the floor creak as Will made his way towards her. She sat with her face in her hands trying to shield her tears from him. She didn’t look up but knew he was standing in front of her looking down at her. She just wanted him to sit. She wanted him to hold her. 

“Bev, please don’t cry. Hate is the strongest emotion. That’s why I picked up on it.” 

She couldn’t see what he was doing but she was starting not to care. If he couldn’t do something as simple as sit with her then she needed to rethink a few things. Though, as soon as she felt the rage start to rise she heard him sit down next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. She snuggled into his chest as he rubbed her back. She instantly felt better just by his touch. She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her on the nose.

Beverly sniffled “How come when you came to you seemed so much more connected?”

Will put his chin on the top of her head. “Please don’t take this the wrong way but you had darkness inside of you too.”

“I just want to go to sleep. Can I go to sleep, Will?”

“Of course you can.” Will grabbed her and carried her down the hallway.

Beverly smiled as he laid her in the bed, placing the blankets over the top of her. He sat on the side of the bed and watched as she got comfortable. She nestled her head into his pillow, it smelled like him. She felt Will climb over the top of her. He lay behind her, holding her against him. She let out a loud breath before falling asleep.


	7. Promet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Bev spend the morning after together

Beverly woke to the smell of coffee and pancakes. She smiled and stretched. She looked beside her and Winston now occupied the spot Will had been in. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, noticing how hot it was in the house. Will must have all the heaters going. She pushed her pants to her ankles and stood up, stepping out of them. She didn’t think Will would mind if she was only wearing his FBI shirt. One last stretch and she made her way down the hallway. She stopped at the end watching Will in the kitchen. He was enthusiastically working. He had a spatula in one hand and what looked like a ketchup bottle in the other hand. He was wearing a green apron that his little butt showed through. It made her chuckle that because the apron was pulled so tight around his waist his butt was so defined in his pants. She tip toed towards him, stopping every time the floor would creak underneath her. Just as she was about to pop him on the butt he spoke up.

“How’d you sleep?”

“You heard me?”

“The minute you showed up in the hallway. Staring me down were you?”

She popped him on the butt anyway. “I slept great, thanks. Winston has taken your spot in the bed.”

“Yeah he does that.”

Beverly watched him squeeze the ketchup bottle, pancake mix coming out. 

“That’s a pretty neat trick.” She replied pointing at the bottle.

“Oh this?” He shook the bottle. “It’s a lot easier and you don’t get mix everywhere.”

“The more important question is how did you sleep?”

“No nightmares if that’s what you mean. Not that I remember anyway. I didn’t wake up soaked in sweat.”

Beverly smiled. “Well, that’s always a good thing.”

“Coffee is right there if you’d like a cup. I’d get you one but…

“I know it’s okay.” Beverly replied walking over to the coffee pot.

She poured herself a cup and left it sitting on the counter. She jumped up on the counter, swinging her legs. She grabbed her cup and took a sip letting the taste and aroma take control of her senses. Whatever kind of coffee it was she was going to get Will to get her some from Hannibal. She blew lightly on the dark liquid before taking another drink.

“Will”

“Bev” He answered not looking away from the stove.

“Here, baby.” 

She watched as he immediately turned around a childish grin on his face. She held her cup of coffee out to him. He put his mouth to the cup and took a sip the childish grin still on his face.

“Thank you.” He replied turning back to his work.

She sat there happier than she had been in months. Last night was rough on her but she knew Will would make it okay. She knew he would work through it with her and wouldn’t be pushy about it. Letting her come to it in her own time. He had way more demons to fight anyway and she planned on being there with him every step of the way. 

“I see you got the clothes off the cabinet.” She pointed to where the shirt used to be.

“The ceiling fan too.” He replied with a chuckle. “I hope you like blueberries.”

“I love them.” Her eyes went to the floor in the living area. “What about all the other clothes in the floor?”

“Oh I might want to wear those again. They’re fine.”

“Will!” Beverly exclaimed laughing as he jumped. “You can’t just leave clothes all over your house. What if the dogs end up sleeping on them?”

“Then you throw them in the dryer with a dryer sheet.”

Beverly shook her head knowing he had done this many times in the past. 

“How long has it been since you have had a woman here?”

“Alana comes over all the time. She doesn’t seem to mind.” Will shrugged.

“No, Wilber, I mean romantically.”

She watched him turn around and face her. He mouthed “Wilber” at her, his face covered in confusion. She shrugged her shoulders at him and turned her palms up. She didn’t know why she called him that. It just seemed to flow out of her mouth naturally and now she knew she had a nickname for him.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I couldn’t tell you, ok.” He paused grabbing the back of his neck. His voice was meek and low. “I haven’t even brought women home for one nighters.”

“Uh hum, what about me?” Beverly asked, looking at him over the top of her mug as she drank.

“That was not a one nighters. I was being babysat. It just turned out my babysitter was a freak.”

Beverly shook her head and popped him on the butt again. “I’m going to collect all your clothes and put them in a pile at least.”

“You don’t have to do that. They’re fine the way they are.”

Though, it was no use. By the time Will finished his sentence she was already making her way around the living area. She shook her head at the amount of clothes that he had collecting on the floor. There were even clothes shoved down in the cushions on the recliners. 

“Where is your washer and dryer?”

“Oh you don’t have to do that. None of those have been worn three times yet.”

“Oh my god, Will, what are you? A hobo? You’re making breaking I’m doing laundry. I need to wash mine anyway.”

She listened as he sighed in defeat. He used his foot to point down the hallway she had never been down before. She assumed it was the first door on her left and she was right. 

“Will, what’s back here?”

“The stairs”

“And you never go up there?”

“Only when I need something or I sleepwalk onto my roof.” He laughed. “I’ve just made it like a giant attic. There are 2 more rooms up there.”

“Can I ask why you never go up there?”

“Everything I need is right here. There is no need to go up there.”

Beverly couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to the story but she didn’t push. She figured if he wanted to talk about it then he would. She wasn’t going to start things out prying. She stopped in her thoughts. Start what out? Didn’t they just have sex again? Why was she already feeling like this was more than a couple of friends hooking up? She finished with the wash and walked back to the kitchen. Will was putting pancakes on paper plates. There were blueberries all in them and they smelled of heaven. He handed a plate to her and jogged over to the cabinet. She could hear him throwing things around and cussing under his breath before he brought the bottle of syrup out. He pointed towards the recliners.

“You should get a table.”

“I might have to now. I never needed one before.” He replied as he cut a piece of his pancake. “Shit I forgot my coffee.”

Beverly handed him her cup and he took a sip, smiling at her. He handed it back and took another bite.

“Wilbur?”

Will closed his eyes and shook his head. “You’re going to keep calling me that, aren’t you?”

“May-be.” Beverly replied jokingly “Think of it as a pet name.”

“I like it better when you called me baby. Just PLEASE don’t call me Wilbur in the lab.”

“I’ll try.”

“I guess that’s good enough.” He reached his hand out for her coffee cup. “What did you want to ask?”

“This” She pointed at him and her. “Is this just two friends hooking up or…

She observed as Will sat his plate down in his lap. He licked his lips probably removing the syrup. He sat silent for a moment his eyes tracing Beverly’s face. She could feel him watching every part of her as if he were making a map.

“I believe last night I told you I was going to need your help with this.” He pointed at them as Beverly had just done. “Now if you’re telling me that we are just friends hooking up well I am going to have a real hard time going back to normality. See the emotions that I let loose…

Beverly stopped him by placing a finger over his lips. She leaned in pressing her lips to his, tasting the syrup on him. She kissed him slow but passionately, her tongue caressing the inside of his mouth. She pulled back lightly pressing her forehead against his.

“I was worried you thought it was just two friends. It’s hard to tell with you sometimes.”

She smiled as he placed his hand on the back of her head. “If saying I need to get a table now isn’t subtle enough I don’t know what is.”

Beverly laughed and picked his plate up from his lap. She climbed over into his lap and began eating what was left of his pancakes.

“These are fancy plates by the way.” She teased

“Oh yeah that’s the fine China.”

“Let me guess you don’t have plates.”

“No, I do, I just don’t know where they are. I think they are upstairs somewhere. There is all kinds of stuff up there.”

“Maybe one day we can spend the day going through Will’s room of treasure.”

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. “I think there is going to be a lot of things we can do in the future.”

~Fin


End file.
